witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Notice board (Oreton)
This notice board is located in Oreton and gives access to the contract quest, The Mystery of the Byways Murders, and the secondary quest, Wild at Heart. With the free DLC, Where the Cat and Wolf Play... installed, Contract: The Beast of Honorton is also accessible here. Postings Nursery Rhyme :A lonely ear Doth forest hear A hand with marks The Ladies harks Man Needed :Gods almighty, I can't stand another minute of it. Every lass around has got a man save me! So if you're somewhat young and handy, able to plough a field and don't drink overly much, and most importantly of all, in need of a wife, then come see Helanda and we'll both find what we're looking for. Warning :No one breathe a word about what happened on Fyke Isle. Wag your tongue and you'll sorely regret it. Contract: the Beast of Honorton :Good Folk! :There's a vile and dangerous spook, beast or devil of sorts causing no end of trouble near our village, Honorton. We promise our profoundest gratitude - and a sizeable reward - to any brave lad who can slay it. :If you're looking to learn more, come pay us a visit. Ask for the ealdorman, Sobemir. Contract: Missing Soldiers :Let it be known that the Imperial Army is in need of a man who knows the area - a hunter or a scout, for example - to help us find a missing patrol. :It is possible the soldiers fell prey to a monster. If this suspicion is confirmed, anyone delivering the beast's head will be paid a reward by the undersigned. Address any and all questions to the same individual. :Glory to the Emperor! :''-Milan Noran, commander of the division stationed in Oreton'' Missing Wife :Good people, take pity and hear my plea. :My wife, Hanna, she's missing. A few days ago she went into the woods and hasn't yet returned. I'm near out of my wits with worry and will pay any price to the man who brings her back to me, or at least tells me where to look for her. :Niellen, hunter from Blackbough Scriblar Neyded :Scriblar for the ritin o notusses neyded. Pay in crops & vittuls. :–Willuhs Warning from the Nilfgaardians :Hark Good People, :Nilfgaardians paid me a visit. Ordered me to tell all the village they'll hang any man caught helping the Redanian army. Tried to tell them no one's seen a Redanian here since the times of King Medell - but they wouldn't hear it. So I'm hanging a paper with their warning all the same. :–Ealdorman Warning :Hark! Went to Crow's Perch to do a spot of trading. Them bandits just spat on my mugs, then shattered them all against the ground out of spite and gave me a sound beating on a lark. Take counsel from my misfortune and stay damned far from that Perch of miscreants. :– Samer Let All Read and Know :Yestereve Nordrada popped her clogs. For long years she'd played on our pity, begging for alms and her due as a lone widow without kin. Yet 'twas all lies. We went to ready her body for burial, and lo and behold, behind her stove sat a sack bursting with grain, beans and peas, and next to it a satchel of dried apples and mushrooms. :We summoned the ealdorman at once and decided as follows: the food we'll parcel out to everyone in the village, and Nordrada we'll deny a proper burial, tossing her into the swamp with a stone tied to her legs instead, so that she may never know peace after death. Let this be a sign to all who steal for themselves at the cost of others and hide food from the rest of the village while covering it up with lies. Such shall be cursed by gods and man. New Carving Needed :Lightning struck the carving of the Ladies once stood by the stream. Burnt it to nothing. Someone's gotta whittle a new one afore our Good Guardians grow angry. If you've got the talent, grab a chisel and get to work. –the Ealdorman Goose Has Stopped Laying :Hark and help, any who can. My goose's stopped laying, though she's not but a year old. The pellar said to smear her rump with rapeseed oil to get her laying again - but when I tried that, she pecked my hand so hard I still wear the bruise to this day. So I'm asking if anyone knows another, safer method. :– Lester Request From Annora :Listen here. My man Johnners left me and our pack of nippers. Took whatever valuables he could carry and walked off - without a word about where to. If your path crosses his, spit in his face for me. :–Annora Category:The Witcher 3 notice boards